custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Battle in the Snow!
Prolog: 'D'ie Toa begannen den Inhalt der aufgebrochenen Transportkisten und Container zu untersuchen. Kaimana trat näher an den Container heran als sie das leise hächeln hörte. Mit der Waffe voran trat sie in den Container hinein und erblickte die Monster. Schüsse lösten sich und die Kreaturen wurden gegen die Wand befödert. Die Toa hob eine zerkratzte Platine auf und sah sie genauer an. Die Platine wurde in Xia gefertigt, stellte sie feste. Rahgos hatte Platinen aus Xia einfliegen lassen. Lillidh trieb ihre Schattenkralle in die Seite der Kreatur. Sie dückte diese gegen die Wand und drückte ihr den Lauf ihrer Waffe gegen den Hals. Der Schuss hallte und das Holz der Kiste splitterte. Der Kopf viel vom Körper der Bestie. Lillidh stieg aus der Transportkiste um sich eine weitere an zuschauen. Scorpi hatte eine Bestie am Hals gepackt und mit einem Ruck in ein Wasserbecken gedrückt. Das Wasser schäumte kurz auf als das Geschoss die Bestie unter der Wasseroberfläche traf. The Heart of the Factory! 'B'ima verharte vor der Tür die zur Kantine führte. Das Knurren und schere Atmen der mutierten Toakreaturen war zu hören. Kaimana und Sorax warteten hinter ihm. Kaimana aktivierte das Such- und Scannsystem. Das System zeigte an das sich zwölf der Wesen in dem Raum befanden. Bima nickte seinen Toakamaraden zu. Kaimana und Sorax traten die Tür auf und feuerten ihre Waffen ab. Links und rechts gingen zwei Kreaturen zu Boden und eine weiter flog mit einer bizarren Drehung durch die Luft bevor sie zwischen zwei Stühlen und einem Tisch auf dem Boden aufschlug. Bima ließ seine Feuerstöße den verwüsteten Tresen nieder gehen. Das Monster dahinter schrie als das Geschoss sie traf. Ein weiteres Gebilde trat aus der Küchentur. Bima löste den Abzug und die Kreatur krachte laut kreischend wieder in die Küche zurück. Als Bima sich zum anderen Ausgang der Kantine umdrehte spran ein Wesen auf ihn zu. Die Faust des Toa packte den Hals der Kreatur und warf sie in das was einmal das Byffet war. Sorax schoß zweimal und das Monster stand in Flammen. Aus der Küche hörten sie weitere Schüsse und gekreische. Die Einzelteile zweier weiterer Kreaturen verteilten sich zwischen Tresen und Küchentür. 'D'ie drei Toa öffnetten die Tür und schritten vorsichtig in den langen dunklen Flur hinein. In dem Flur war garnichts, nicht mal Laute der Kreaturen waren zu hören. Die Gruppe stoppte an einer zerkratzten Tür. Büro der .... stand auf dem halb abgerissenen Türschild. Der Rest des Schildes fehlte ganz. Bima ließ den Raum Scannen, er schien leer zu sein. Die Toa huschten hinein und schlossen die Tür von innen. Sorax aktivierte einen Leuchtkörper der den Raum erhellte. Kaimana blieb in der Nähe der Tür. Ihre Sinne waren Wachsam und ihre Finger lagen auf den Abzügen. Die ungleichmäßigen Schritte der Kreaturen kamen langsam näher. Bima und Sorax stöberten in den Aktenschränken die von den Kreaturen wohl umgeworfen worden waren aber nicht zerstört. Die ganzen Ordner waren für ihre Mission nicht von belangen. Sie traten wieder in das andere Büro wo Kaimana sich aufhielt. "Sie sind vor der Tür!" flüsterte sie. Bima und Sorax wiederholten den Scan und berichtigten ihre Kamaradin, "sie sind im ganzen Flur!" 'D'ie Geschosse drangen durch die Wand und in die dicht aufeinander gedrengten Kreaturen. Manche vielen einfach um und andere wurden gegen die Wand gedrückt. Weiter Schüsse folgten und dünnten die Kreaturen weiter aus. Ein Explosion zefetzte die Tür und warf die toten Körper der Bestien gegen die Wand. Die drei Toa kämpften sich schießend und stechend den Weg durch den Flur frei bis sie vor einer Treppe standen. Rasch stiegen sie diese hinauf und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Als die Leuchtkörper den Raum erhellten, sahen sie das sie auf einer Steganlage standen die Links und rechts an der Hallenwand angebracht war. In der Mitte war eine Maschinen Straße zu erkennen. Arbeitsroboter und Zulierferfliesbänder standen still. Der Raum war wie die anderen verwüstet und die Schalter der Steueranlagen herraus gerissen. In den Ecken waren wieder diese Toamutanten, aber nicht so viele wie in der ersten Halle oder im Flur. Diese Anlage war das Herz der Fabrik, was hatten die Demitoa hier produziert? Bundled Energy 'M'emphite umrundete ein weiteres Mal die sich gegen einander drehenden Ringe. Ihr viel ins Auge das jeder Ring eine andere Farbe von kleinen Blitzen ins innere des Konstrucktes warf. Die Shurlugh musste nicht lange überlegen, diese gesamte Anlage war ein Kraftwerk. In diesem Kraftwerk wurde mit den elektrivizierten Elementen eine gebündelte Energieform geschaffen. Aber so etwas konnten noch nicht mal die Shurlugh. Memphite gefiel der Gedanke nicht, das sich hier eine Fremde Macht bediente um sich von hier aus auszubreiten. Am liebsten hätte sie die Maschine zerstört aber was würde dann mit der Energie passieren. Die Shurlugh hatte nur eine Möglichkeit, sie musste die Weiterleitungen der düsteren Energie finden. Nur so konnte sie diese an diesem Ort binden. Sie rannte aus der Kuppel über den Ring bis in das Gebäude zurück. Memphite musste das Schalltzentrum finden. Irgend wer schien sie zu beobachten, denn jetzt wimmelte es in dem Gebäude auf einmal von den Toa Mutanten. Die Shurlugh würde alle ihre Wut an den Kretaturen auslassen. 'D'er Kampflärm, das Fauchen und Kreischen der Toamutanten war weit durch die Flure zuhören. Esdauerte ein ganze Stunde bis Memphite sich zum ersten Büro durch gemetzelt hatte. Im Büro erwartete sich nur weitere Kreaturen. Sie bannte ihre ganze Wut in einen Schrei des Zorns und trat die Kreaturen durch die Bürowand, der Flurwand bis ins Zimmer auf der anderen Seite. Dieses Büro war für die Belegschaft angelegt und hatte nichts mit technischen Daten zu tun. Mitlerweile ägerte sich die Shurlugh so über die Sachlage das sie beinahe monströser wirken musste als die Monster selbst. Sie erwischte sich immer wieder dabei wie sie eine Kreatur noch weiter bearbeitete als diese bereits Tot war. Aber sie war nicht alleine. Tuyet und Takafu waren ebenfalls eingetroffen und Memphite hörte an Hand bestimmte Schreie das der Hunter Seeker in ihren Freunden immer wieder die Oberhand behielt. 'T'akafu suchte in einem Akktenschrank während Tuyet die Toamutanten und deren Einzelteile im Büro verteilte. Manchmal schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Nichts, garnichts das irgend wie zu dem Desaster auf dem Kontinent passte. "Las uns in ein anderes Büro gehen!" rief Tuyet, "vieleicht finden wir dort etwas brauchbares!" Takafu nahm die Abkürzung durch die Wand denn die Tür und der Bürovorraum waren mit Kreaturenschrott gehäuft. Im anderen Büro wurden beide Toa stutzig. Es war im guten Zustand und die Akten waren noch nicht zerwühlt oder zerrissen. "Das ist ein Plan!" lachte Takafu erfreut, "ein Netzwerkplan!" Im Flur hörten sie das Geräusch als würde jemand die Kreaturen zusammen und vorsich her schieben. Tuyet sah aus dem Fenster um die Ecke. Dort zerbarste die Wand und die Kreaturen wurden weit ins freie geschleudert. Im nächsten Moment hörten sie Memphite die in das Büro trat. "Schön euch zu sehen!" grüßte die Shurlugh. Weitere Geräusche mischten sich in die Abenddämmerung. Verrocopter näherten sich und erste Schüsse von ausserhalb des Gebäudes waren zu hören. The living Weapon 'S'corpi sah die Teile an die neben dem Flieband lagen. Sie schienen alle Stufen einer Entwicklung wieder zu spiegeln. Einige Teile waren in schlechtem bis unbrauchbarem Zustand, andere wiederum im mittelmäßigen bis guten Zustand. Diese Maschine wurde von einer fremden Kraft gesteuert, erkannter der Toa beunruhigt. Diese Kraft schien sich eine Gestalt schaffen zu wollen. Bima und Kaimana sowie der Paladin Sorax traten näher zu ihm. "Was baut diese Maschine da?" fragte Sorax. "Irgend etwas," murmelte Scorpi, "etwas sehr großes!" "Warum zerstören wir die Fabrik nicht einfach?" fragte Lillidh. "Weil wir nicht wissen," fuhr Scorpi fort, "wo hin diese fremde Kraft dann hin geht!" "Wir habe es hier mit einem Feind zu tuen," erklärte Bima, "den wir leider nicht gut genug kennen!" Scorpi nickte bestätigend. Draussen hörten die Schüsse auf und die Hellgate Units sicherten das Gebäude. Sorax wandte sich an einen anderen Paladin und gab ihm neue Insdructionen. Sorax tippte an einen Schalter seines Helms, der eine Kopie seiner Athron war und empfing den Funkspruch. "'S'ie haben die Karte des Netzwerkes gefunden!" sprach er zu Bima und lächelte, "lasst uns dahin fahren.!" Die dei Hellgate Toa schritten nach draussen und stiegen auf ihre Destral Bikes. Auch Scorpi und Lillidh bekamen eines. Die Maschinen jaulten auf und starteten in die Nacht hinein. Bima schaltete das Radio an und drehte es lauter. Eine rockige Melodie erklang und der Toa genoss die Fahrt auf der Maschine. Sie fuhren nach einer Karte die im inneren ihrer Helme sichtbar war. Kaimana und Lillidh unterhielten sich per Funk über die stetig auffälligeren Bodenveränderungen. Je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen, desto stärker wurden diese Veränderungen. Hatte das auch etwas mit mit der Maschine zu tuen die selbständig etwas montröses zu bauen schien? 'E'in gigantisches Gebäude wurde in der fehrne sichtbar. Als sie das Gebäude erreicht hatten war es bereits durch Soldaten des Geheimen Rates und Cleaner Verbänden eingenommen und gesichert worden. Ein großer Berg toter deformierter Körper warf ein hässliches Bild auf das große Bauwerk. Sie traten durch die Tür in einen großen Raum. Die Cleaner hatten hier ein provesorisches Zentrum angelegt wo sie Akten auswerteten und in Transporteinheiten einsortierten. Memphite, Tuyet und Takafu empfingen die drei und führten sie in den Dom. "Ich habe es gewusst!" fluchte Scorpi, "das Objekt hier beginnt sich wo anders einen Körper zu bauen!" Jadek und Azusa die hinter der Ringanlage vortraten sahen Scorpi an. "Also hat diese Energie hier vor sich einen Körper, nein," Jadek erhänzte, "eine lebende Waffe zu bauen!" Scorpi nickte. "Diese Energie ist fürchterlich stark!" erklärte Azusa leise, "sie wieder jede Stunde stärker!" Epilog: 'I'm mobilien Lager berieten sich die 14 Toa und Memphite was jetzt die beste Lösung währe. Sie wussten jetzt wie das Kraftwerk, das die böse Energie bündelte und verteilte, mit den anderen Punkten vernetzt war. Jetzt war man theoretisch in der Lage die Ausbreitung der misteriösen Veränderungen auf ein Gebiet einzudämmen. Dies müsse auch recht bald geschehen, bevor noch mehr Landflächen zu unbewohnbaren und gefährlichen Einöden wurden. Erneut brachen die Kräfte des Geheimen Rates aus um den Finalen Schlag gegen den unbekannten Feind vor zubereiten. 'A'n einer anderen Bucht des Nördlichen Kontinentes. Die Flotte des Ordens gingen vor Anker und die Vahki kletterten in die Landungsboote. Die ersten Matobomber schwärmten aus und die Ordensspitze begann mit der Konferenz. Brutaka und Axonn waren gespannt wie sich der Orden endscheiden würde. Eine sorgfälltige Untersuchung der Vorfälle oder der Einsatz einer Mega Blast Bombe. Beide Titanen hofften das Helryx auf den Einsatz dieser schrecklichen Waffe verzichten würde. Kategorie:Epos